


Mistakes and Misadventures

by ishimaruemi_studio



Series: Phantom Troupe & Co. [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Humor, Morning Sickness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Romance, Sick Character, Team as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishimaruemi_studio/pseuds/ishimaruemi_studio
Summary: I hate summariesTitania was a kurta, Then she left.She had no partner; now she has a husband.She had no family; now she has the Phantom Troupe.She had no Children, now, well...Not a domestic Fluffy Fic. Bad things happen. People get sick. The Phantom Troupe are Murders and Thieves. And they are also fiercely protective of their own.* On Hiatus pending entire rewrite*
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Machi/Pakunoda
Series: Phantom Troupe & Co. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Acquisition of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and found a lot of pleasure in it I probably won't edit and perfect it but that's OK. I think with what i have already written it would make a nice 4-5 chapter fic and I can always add a sequel.
> 
> also I know that the dialog is badly formatted with the [Character] but I and care enough to edit it and still make it understandable as a conversation, so deal with it.

The hotel room was bathed in darkness. The white curtains shifted with the soft breeze and the few candles that dotted about the room flickered their inconsistent light illuminating the edge of the bed, yet shadows concealed the two figures intertwined atop it.

[Chrollo] “when one desires something, is it not simpler to just acquire it, the object of one’s fascination”, His eyes rest upon her form, their legs intertwined, His hand caressing her face.

[Titania] “In theory, but what of priceless things, of protected things, of guarded things? What of laws and guardsmen?”

[Chrollo] “What of them? What are laws if not to be broken, and what is a desire if not to be chased?” She shifted disconnecting from his soft caressing. A frown started to grow across her face.

[Titania] “And if the thing you currently desire is not an object to be nicked from a vendor's cart?, If the thing you desire has Obligations? I have a duty to my people Chrollo”

[Chrollo] “And what if I a thief, intend to steal you anyway. Priceless objects are meant to be admired and that clan of your’s doesn't admire you even nearly enough. Imagine, Titania, what I could show you of the world and the fantastic objects that reside in it. The people we could meet and the things we could do together; what we could have together” His warm hand comes down to rest gently upon her navel. 

[Titania] “the elders won’t let us, they wont let us marry or have children and they wont let me leave to have a life with you.” a single tear rolled down her face, only to be wiped away hurriedly.

[Chrollo] “that is why we don't give them a choice. I have the troupe; we could build it stronger. We could protect each other, I could protect you. What would happen then, if I decided to steal you anyways?”

[Titania] “I might just let you”


	2. All the Things We Could Have Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how short these chapters are. I could make them longer but I like to have a new chapter for every Scene. The Fic is already written Its not like Your going to get anymore by having 2 x 1,000 word chapters instead of 4-5 x 500 word chapters. It will just make Titles weird.

Spider’s Den, Meteor City (Chrollo and Titania’s private room)

[Titania] “Chrollo I have something I need to tell you”

Nothing struck anxiety in Chrollo like a Generic ass sentence. a sentence like that could end anywhere from ‘you need to get more socks my feet are cold’, to ‘im dying and hate you and i want a divorce’. She saw the spooked look on her lovers face and laughed. 

[Titania] “Darling its nothing bad, It’s exciting news really, I thought I might tell you first and then we can tell the rest of the spiders together”. She grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed, she sat and he kneeled face resting on her knees, with his arms clutched around her abdomen.

[Chrollo] “you worried me… I thought something might be wrong. Is something wrong?”

Lack of information lead to anxiety. In Chrollo It took every nasty, blood thirsty, sadistic part and brought it to just below the surface. On missions it made him hyper focus and deadly accurate. At home, with Titania, well lets just say vulnerability didn’t suit him either.

[Titania] “I was going to make you guess, but i don’t think you’ll figure it out. You have such a smart brain, but you know you can be pretty stupid sometimes too.”

She ran her fingers through her hair scratching his scalp with her fingernails.

“Remember ‘that’ night when you were convincing me to leave the clan, and you explained all of the things we could do together, and have together?”

[Chrollo] “Yes, but I don’t see. Do you have a new idea for a heist? because you could have presented that to the troupe when we were all together I—“

[Titania] “No, Chrollo its not a heist, not like one you are thinking of at least.”

[Chrollo] “So it is a heist? or—“

[Titania] “Oh for fucks sake, I'm pregnant, Chrollo”

His eyes widened and he clutched her tighter.

[Chrollo] “we need to do stuff and prepare and acquire objects, baby things and doctors and blankets and toys and—

[Titania] “Chrollo, the baby is hardly coming in the next 20 minutes i think you can take a minute to breathe. we have a few months to prepare, and once we tell the rest of the troupe I'm sure they would help us ‘Aquire’ some of the items we may need”.

He just nodded his head softly pushing his head against her pelvis as if he could already hear the life inside. He pushed up her shirt to see the Spider tattoo #8 starting at her under bust ending above her belly button.

[Chrollo] “I wonder if it might shift, when you get bigger. Do you think it might stretch or move, when you swell with my child?”

[Titania] “Oh fuck that's hot, I might have accidentally peed on the stick wrong lets do it one more time to make sure I'm really very pregnant.


	3. Valuable Things Sometimes Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some medical mumbo jumbo in it. I did my reaserch when I wrote this I swear but It was like a year ago. See end notes for the bullet points I jotted down after I read and wrote the damn thing.

The pregnancy was the most exciting thing the troupe ever had to prepare for, in Uvogin’s personal opinion. We went out on jobs together almost every week to acquire things, boss was in a spectacular mood, and Tati would cook huge meals when we returned. Boss started to get really protective, and I guess it makes sense. We carry valuable things all the time gently because they might break and Tati is carrying something valuable so we have to be gentle. Boss doesn’t let her come with us on the dangerous missions anymore, and always makes sure some one stays at the house to protect her, to make sure she doesn’t break.

Machi and Tati were alone, Paku and the boys were off on a mission. 

[Titania] “Machi, can you see?” Titania had her shirt pulled up hands resting on her slightly swollen belly. “I feel like He gets bigger and bigger every day.” 

Machi was mending the torn socks from the groups laundry. 

[Machi] “how do you know its gonna be a boy?” 

[Titania] “I don’t, but its fun to mess with Chrollo, he wont admit it but i think he really wants a girl, every time I suggest boy baby names he gets this look on his face”

[Machi] “Tati, I don’t get it, how can you possibly tell what boss is thinking?”

[Titania] “It’s all In his eyes, Like when—“. She trailed off. Titania stumbled over to the trashcan in the corner and promptly vomited up everything.

Machi set down her sewing and went over to hold the woman's hair out of the way. The eighth spider started wavering quite severely, grabbing onto the wall for support. 

[Machi] “Tati, you look like you are going to feint, sit down for a moment, let me get—“

The rather pale spider crashed into machi’s arms. “TATI—“

When Titania woke she was resting on the well worn couch, the sun seemed to have set not too long ago. The desert chill was just barely creeping across the threshold. She was wrapped in one of the soft and expensive blankets that chrollo had just brought back recently.

[Titania] “Machi…”

[Machi] “you feel warm, but i don’t know if that’s a pregnancy thing or not, when kids feel too warm on a cold night in metor city they usually die”

[Titania] “Machi, Im not going to die, feinting sometimes happens when your pregnant, I saw a woman in the clan feint twice in one day”

[Machi] “Your eye’s a scarlet right now, brighter than usual”, The pink haired girls hand was soft on her cheek, “I called Chrollo, he is returning here, should be back by day break”

[Titania] “Machi, really i am fine. If you get this worried about me, I wonder how you will be if you and Paku ever have kids”, the girl blushed and stuttered a low response.

“Machi, Paku likes you a lot. Ask her out on a date, with fancy food and candles. Woo her like Chrollo Woo’ed me” The girls cheeks flamed and she ran off. 

Titania was awoken by the large door creaking open quietly. The yellow bulb still buzzed in the kitchen. the night didn’t seem too far along. It was a lone figure, not Chrollo but maybe 

[Titania] “Paku?”

[Pakunoda] “Hey Tati, Boss is just finishing up. He’s really worried about you.”, as paku approached the woman, something seemed off. Titania seemed extremely pale, more so than usual. “Your burning up”. Paku screamed something to Machi upstairs “Tati, can you sit up? I need you to sit up. we gotta get your heat down it’s bad for the baby”

[Titania] “I don’t feel good. I need Chrollo” her words slurred just at the end. “Paku, are you speaking? its going a little fuzzy?”

[Pakunoda] “fuck this! Tati, I'm gonna carry you ok, Machi has a nice room temperature bath waiting for you.

Titania came to in the bathtub. it was in chrollo and her’s bathroom room. one of the first things Chrollo bought when he started to ‘Aquire’ money was to dig a well and supply the base with a filter and running water, on their first anniversary, he added plumbing and a mosaic tile bathtub, and a few showers for the other spiders.

[Machi] “Tati, you back? Paku is on the phone with Boss, he’s gonna be less than 20 minutes. do you feel anything wrong?”

[Titania] “Head ‘urts, feels like cramps”

[Pakunoda] “Your head feels like cramps?”

[Titania] “No, my belly”

[Pakunoda] “Machi, lets get her out of the water dried off and wrapped up into bed before Boss comes in and gets all territorial”. Machi ended up basically entirely dressing her while Pakunoda held her upright, she seemed more cognizant but less stable on her feet. Machi picked a Light nightgown and a warm bathrobe. Pakunoda got the heated blanket from the hall closet. sickness is bad in metor city the days are hotter than hell and the nights colder than Antartica’s left Titty.

When Chrollo returned to the spiders den the entire city could feel his anger/ worry? Paku could here the front doors slam open and harsh quick stomps toward the stairs.

[Machi] “boss is home.” Paku left the room to update him on the situation. 

she seems pale so pale against his black silk sheets her strawberry blonde hair greasy and tangled. 

[Titania] “ ‘rollo?”

[Chrollo] “I’m here Titania. Talk to me my love” he removed his coat. one piercing look towards machi and paku and they sighed and left the room. the spiders head gathered the woman close in his arms, her back and legs supported by his arms and her cheek smushed against his chest.

[Titania] “ ’s nice. been so long. 

[Chrollo] “Sleep darling I've got you”

Titania stayed in bed for 4 days after the first day The Spiders, half of them a least went to find a doctor, a good doctor not the cheap and dubious ones commonly found in meteor city. An infection, one caused by bacteria, the doctor used a more scientific name ‘Listeriosis’ she could have lost the baby. it could have killed her. the doctor said that a more sanitary environment is recommended. It’s meteor city the spider den is about as sanitary as it gets in this city. she is still bedridden, and the doctor has her hooked up to tubes antibiotics and fluids, she has been able to eat prepackaged food a few crackers here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Listeriosis, a bacterial infection, increases the risk of preterm labor, miscarriage, stillbirth, uterine infection and preterm delivery.  
>  Listeriosis is an infection caused by Listeria monocytogenes bacteria, often called just Listeria. Listeriosis is typically caused by eating food that has been contaminated with Listeria. Food with Listeria can introduce the infection into the refrigerator which can spread to other foods.  
>  Some of the foods that are more likely to be contaminated with Listeria include unpasteurized (raw) milk, uncooked meat and fish, uncooked vegetables, lunch meat and soft cheeses. However, the largest recent outbreak occurred in cantaloupes


	4. Euphony in it's Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I want going to write anymore to add to this Fic, I lied.   
> welcome to chapter 4.

“Chrollo, Meteor city is my home. I don’t want to leave it.”

“And I don’t want you to die Tati. I would rather live childless, than raise one without you. This city is my home as well. You are too stubborn to see it’s ill suited to The young, The old, The sick, and The healthy. And I would sooner raze it to the ground than watch it become your grave.”

“What City do you plan to cart me off to then, what other place is protected from both your enemies and mine? OH and you demand hospitals and cleanliness and food supplies untainted by even the slightest harmful bacteria and remote enough to provide animity for our troupe and community enough to provide our child a friend or two, because clearly you won’t let the children of Meteor be enough. I'm frustrated with you, Chrollo. I told you, when I left Lusko Province that this is my home. this is where I want to raise my child and now I show the slightest weakness. You punish me by taking my dreams away?”

“You know that that is not my intention. Would you punish me Titania? By taking away my wife. By letting her wither away of sickness and preventable disease, because the people of the city scare you? Because I Will NEVER let that happen, I would sooner slaughter the thousands in those cities and rule. Us as its sole occupants and consumers and benefactors, our children and the children of our troupe It’s future.”

“Chrollo you dumbass, I’m tired now. Save your wet dreams of world domination for another day” A soft smirk from her adoring husband and Titaina entered dream land.

In the waking world Chrollo smirk turned into a determined frown. The Spider’s all gathered around the living area. Plus their newest recruit; A blonde haired boy named Shalnark. We're going to Heaven’s Arena. When the boss gives orders it doesn’t bode well to question. Machi knows this, but inquiries are quick to form anyway. Tati needs Chrollo here If he goes on another heist two continents away, he might not make it back in time for the birth. Going through labor alone and sick, while Chrollo just chose not to be there? Titaina would grow to despise him. “Boss! What about-”, Uvogin the thick headed brute is quick to interrupt her frantic questioning with one of his own, “Is Tati coming boss?”

“Yes” A simple worded answer Feitain likes the simple straightforward communication that The Spiders Head so excels at. Always sparse in the details while maintaining clarity of function. Every Leg of the Spider knows the expectations of their performance in each heist. They are informed only of the details that are vital to that role. Chrollo keeps them remaining ignorant of his vision for the total picture. Every new heist is a grand experience both similar and different to the last. Every new one creates a euphony in it’s chaos. Excitement of the unknown; The ultimate savior from boredom and monotony many within the troupe suffer from. 

Sometimes however Feitain thinks, Boss uses his one worded answers and his unquestioned authority to hide his insecurities. Tati is a weakness in her ‘condition’. Even once she recovers their child will be a weakness until adequately advanced in nen, and that could take years. Perhaps His leader has not thought through this whole child thing and its risks, in entirety. Feitain's shoves his concerns to the back of his mind. It is not the spider’s legs duty to question the direction of the head.

Shalnark consults his handheld device for a long moment. With a smile denoting the illusion of innocence he hit a button to start a recording. “ Heavens Arena! The fourth-tallest building in the world, Heavens Arena stands 991 meters (approx. 3,250 feet) tall and has 251 floors. Inside, thousands of martial artists (4,000 fighters on average) compete daily in order to test their skills and advance to higher floors. The annual spectator attendance is over 1 billion and the building is fully equipped with service facilities, including restaurants and shopping.* Located on the continent of Wat in the unnamed country**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I got most of this directly from the HunterXHunter fandom wiki page about Heavens Arena. It is absolutely amazing as a resource and has maps of all the named and unnamed contents countries and landmarks that have been recorded in cannon. Definitely worth a look. https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Heavens_Arena
> 
> **according to the hunter wiki the content nor country that heavens arena is located has been named in cannon so I created a name for clarity's sake.

**Author's Note:**

> My creative process consists of pacing around the house at 1-4 am and writing character one shots in my head and then scribbling them on sticky notes and putting them all together into one fic so lets see how this goes hmmm.


End file.
